


Scars

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATTENTION!<br/>This is a sequel to “Nights Are Getting Colder”! You might not understand if you didn’t read that one. </p><p>A sexy little one shot in which Adam takes care of his injured lover. In every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> It's not just PWP, but i wanted to keep "Nights Are Gering Colder" porn free. So I made this separathe, but it could be taken as chapter four for that fic.

Adam was sure it was the smile, it had to be! The way those small white teeth glistered, the way his two lip line thinned and separated, the way small, little dimples would dance on his cheeks and the way his perfect ocean blue eyes would smiled along with his mouth. It was consuming Adam, leaving the entire world fast-forwarding in the background as nothing else seemed to matter anymore. He remembers seeing it for the first time in that small Finnish bar, a split second, a flashing glimpse that was all it took and his life was changed forever.

It was 2 weeks after the terrifying incident and Adam and Sauli were on a plane back to L.A, back to their home. Sauli was still unable to walk without proper support because of the blinding pain caused by the four broken ribs. Adam had insisted that he remained in the hospital until he was completely healed, but Sauli wanted to hear nothing of that, he had tried to convince Adam that he would heal faster and feel better in the privacy of their own home and with a few dirty promises whispered into Adam’s ear they were now on a private jet where Sauli could comfortably lay down.  They held hands the whole trip, listened to music and didn’t spoke much, except for the few concerned questions wondering if he’s feeling ok that Adam occasionally whispered in his ear. Sauli mostly slept because of the powerful sedatives he was given to numb the pain. He hasn’t seen yet much of the damaged because he’s all bandaged up, his right hand still in cast, they said the bone wasn’t completely broken so it would heal fast. He also knew that one of his broken ribs had punctured his left lung, but they managed to sew it and repair all the tissue and they also sewed him up where the spot light had pierced the skin, but it turns out nothing else was damaged. He had a nightmare the first week, it was more like a flashback, he saw the evil look in the man’s eyes, and everything he did he did it on instinct, because the only thing his mind was focusing on was saving Adam so he gathered all his strength and pushed his lover of him the next thing that came was a world of pain. Sauli always thought that when a bullet hits you or when you break an arm or a leg, you pass out or you enter a state of shock and you’re not aware of the pain, yet this was not what happened to him. When that thing fell on him the pain lasted forever, he probably would have blacked out but he was holding on, he was holding on to the agonizing torture that was reality he was fighting the darkness that offered him protection and would end his suffering, all because he needed to make sure, to make sure his lover was ok.

“Baby, hey.” Sauli tried to open his eyes as he felt gentile kissed on his cheeks and eyelids. “I’m sorry to wake you, you looked so peaceful, but we’re almost home.” His soulmate said and smiled at him.

“I’m sorry I slept all this time, you must have been bored.” Sauli placed his head on his lover’s shoulder, winching a bit at the slight pain caused by the movement. Adam brushed Sauli’s hair out of his face and kissed his head.  
“Never. Watching you sleep is the highlight of my day.”

As they arrived at the airport a P.A. assisted Adam in walking Sauli to the car that awaited them. Adam sat in the car and Sauli was lying down with his head in Adam’s lap. His forehead was sweaty and his breathing was coming in gasps, Adam was massaging his left shoulder trying to calm the pain down.

“I wish I could take all that pain from you, I wish I was suffering not you.” Adam said as he was trying hard not to cry.

Sauli smiled a bit, a broken smile but a sincere one. “With your high pinch voice, I don’t think it would be a good idea.” Sauli said, trying to sound smug but just sounded breathless and tired.

Adam just smiled and continued to pet his lover everywhere he knew it wouldn’t hurt. When they arrived to the house Adam carried Sauli bridal stile to their room and gently placed him on the bed, then got the boxes of pills from his bag and gave him the ones he was supposed to take with a glass of water, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and left for downstairs to get all their bags up. As he walked down the stairs he took a deep breath and enjoyed the warm safeness that their home provided. As he got the last bag to their room he noticed Sauli had fallen asleep. Adam had taken his t-shirt and his sweatpants off and left him in his black pair of boxers. He looked like a broken angle. His hair was gorgeously ruffled and scattered all over the pillow and his perfect face and his lips were partly open, the right arm that was in a cast was resting on Adam’s pillow, his bandaged chest was rising as lowering in a slow rhythm, his sweaty skin glistered perfectly in the low orange light of the setting sun. Adam wished he could take Sauli far away from this world, where no one could ever hurt him again.

Adam sighed in relief and decided to unpack their stuff later so he won’t wake up Sauli, he went into their bathroom closed the door, again, to avoid making noise and started undressing, never feeling better about pealing clothes off himself, he thought about taking a bath, he hasn’t taken one since he left for that damn tour, but he needed it to be quick so he can go and cook dinner, Sauli must be hungry. He left his clothes scattered on the bathroom floor as he stepped into the shower setting the temperature at slightly warm water.

“Ughh!” He moaned as the water cascaded over his impossibly tense body washing away the stress and sadness that was eating at him. He felt the familiar hotness pool in his lower stomach and he noticed he was getting hard.

“Really… now?” Well it’s true that he hasn’t gotten himself off in almost a month, because with no contact to Sauli he just couldn’t and after the incident he couldn’t get hard even if he wanted to. But even if the urge was killing him right now he continues just to wash himself, winching every time he his hand brushed over his cock, the sparks it sent to his brain were so powerful. He hadn’t spent this long without touching himself… well, since he learned how to do it. But it didn’t seem fair, it didn’t seem fair to enjoy himself when his lover was in pain and couldn’t do so. It seemed wrong.

He had finished a simple dinner and set everything on a tray, including a little candle and headed for their room. He thought it would be hard for him to break his lover’s slumber, but he knew Sauli had to eat. However as soon as he enter the Sauli’s eyes flew open. He looked at Adam and smiled.”

“Food!” Sauli said faking a desperate voice. Adam placed the tray at the foot of his side of the bed then helped Sauli lift himself a bit higher on the pillow and then proceeded to feed him like he did those 2 weeks at the hospital. Not that Sauli couldn’t use his left hand to do so, Adam was just too persistent.

“You’re going to spoil me.” Sauli said as he took another bite of the delicious brown rice salad Adam made him. “Ow fuck! This is so much better than that hospital food.” Adam just smiled at him and when Sauli finished the last bite and went in and stole a loving sensual kiss.

When they were done, Adam took everything to the kitchen dumping them in the sink, leaving them there for tomorrow, then rushed back to his lover. Adam had opened the TV and gave the remote to Sauli but when Adam entered the room Sauli seemed troubled by something.

“What’s wrong baby.”

“Ugh, I stink! They only gave me a shower two times a week at that hospital.” Sauli really seamed upset about this and Adam knew how much Sauli cared about his hygiene.

“Siippa, you don’t stink, I love your smell more than anything else in this world. But if that’s what you want than I’ll help you to the shower and wash you.” Adam said and kissed him again and just for a small second his mind twisted that idea a bit.

“I’d love too, but I had enough for one day, I’m just too tired and dizzy from the medicine to get out of bed.” Sauli sighed and Adam got an idea.

“I could take a wet cloth and wash you, it might make you feel better too.” And as soon as Adam said that he realized how sensual it sounded. He looked at Sauli and smiled as he noticed Sauli was bushing.

“That sounds embarrassing.” Sauli looked absolutely adorable.

“Don’t be silly, it’s no different than washing you in the shower.” Except it was, it was so much more sultry and hot that just the thought had Adam hard.

A few minutes later Adam returned from the bathroom with warm soapy water, a cloth and a towel. Sauli made a little giggle noise as Adam sat down beside him and dunked the cloth in the water then took a deep breath and started with Sauli’s left hand, rubbing the cloth gently over the tattooed arm going upper and upper until he reached the shoulder, then Sauli’s neck. He stopped as soon as he heard a groan from Sauli, but when Sauli sheepishly smiled he realized it wasn’t caused by pain and he moved on to the other arm and washed what was not covered by the cast. He also washed what he could of Sauli’s belly and back. It was impossible hot, Sauli’s body glistering with water in the low light in the room, the soft, warm skin under his fingertips. It was only when he reached the black line of Sauli’s boxers did he noticed that Sauli was hard.

“You have to, I sweat down there too you know.” Sauli said with a grin. It puzzled Adam because he had not asked if they could have sex, it hadn’t crossed his mind, but none the less he grabbed Sauli’s boxers and pulled them down. The sight made Adam’s mouth water, it was weeks since Sauli has shaved, Adam was never a big fan of Sauli’s complete shaving obsession, it didn’t bother him either, but the sight of Sauli’s hot hard cock against his lower belly and the fair, curly hairs spread around the base was almost impossible to take without a low, scratchy moan that broke its way from his throat. Sauli didn’t say anything just leaned back with his eyes closed.

Adam brushed the cloth along Sauli’s hairs, avoiding his cock and just lightly sneaking his fingers over the soft hairs. Then Sauli moaned and jerked a bit.

“Please Adam. I need…” Adam couldn’t object, he wanted it too much. He took Sauli’s dick in a soft but firm grip and jerked it a few then as Sauli was panting rhythmically Adam looked him in the eyes.

“You know I want to, more than anything else, but I don’t know if we’re allowed.” Adam would have to go put ice on his dick if they couldn’t do anything. But he would rather do that then cause Sauli any form or degree of pain.

“The doctor said just no moving, she said if it doesn’t hurt when I sneeze or cough than my lung is ok and it doesn’t.” Sauli gave him a shy smile.

“Oh baby, I’d love to blow you, than I can get myself off, with a sight like this it won’t take much.” Adam said grinning like a happy bastard.

“Yeah… or you could… ride me?” Adam lowered his head and had to bite down on the sheets to keep from groaning out loud. Sauli laughed at him and brushed through his hair.

“That sound’s live heaven, baby, but I don’t want to risk hurting you.” Adam placed a kiss to Sauli’s groin, feeling the hairs brush against his nose.

“You will never hurt me, I trust you with my life. We almost lost each other, I need to feel as close to you as possible.” Those where Adam’s exact thoughts. He smiled, no other words were necessary, they never needed words much, they knew actions spoke more.

Adam got off the bed and took the lube from the nightstand.

“Do you think we can exclude the condom?” Adam said before returning to the bed. They belonged to each other there was no need for doubts or separations. But only if Sauli felt the same.

“Yes, I think it’s high time.”

Adam got on the bed between Sauli’s legs and slicked three fingers with lube, then bends over and starts kissing Sauli’s groin. Licking everywhere, sucking, loving the feel of the manly hair on his face and the sound of Sauli’s delicious moans. As he took Sauli into his mouth he slicked a lubed finger inside himself, both moaning and earning a moan from Sauli. He took his time with Sauli spreading his legs and eating him, biting and kissing and tasting everywhere, but he was quick with himself, two fingers then three, avoiding his spot, he was just to close and he needed to please Sauli first. Then he finally got up, placed himself above Sauli’s cock and his arms against Sauli’s pillow, carefully as not to let any of his weight rest on Sauli. He gave Sauli a kiss then began to sink down on Sauli’s hard cock and…

“Oh fuck!” Maybe he was too quick on himself, he stopped and squeezed his eyes.

“Shh, relax,” Sauli’s hand brushed against Adam’s leg softly. “I love you.” Adam moaned and went down all the way, feeling the beautiful drag of skin on skin for the first time.

“I love you, too.” He said after he regained some sanity.  

The rhythm was slow but effective, he was hitting his spot with every thrust and he felt Sauli pulse inside every time he would clench his muscles. It was pure bliss; the atmosphere in the room was unreal, passionate and sexual. After thinking that a night like thins might never happen again, both of them were taking advantage of every second, they were letting themselves feel every touch, hear every moan and remember every promise.

Sauli came first, and after every drop of his orgasm was drained from him Adam got up and sat on his knees next to Sauli, he was fingering himself and Sauli was jacking him. He came with a lout cry all over Sauli’s belly, than flopped over his side of the bed, fighting to breathe and looking in amazement at his lover.

“It’s so hot to finger myself with your come inside me.” Adam smiled at him. Sauli just closed his eyes and let a Finnish curse out as he saw Adam lick his fingers.

“Give me some.” Sauli said with a smirk. Adam brushed those fingers over the come on Sauli’s stomach and brought it to Sauli’s lips, who licked them clean and laughed.

“Hmm, this was nice, but I can’t wait to feel that huge cock pounding inside of me again.” They both laughed and kissed and bathed in each other’s happiness.

“It’s perfect.” Adam whispered to himself, turned off the lights and went to snuggle next to his lover. Back where they belong. Sure they might never forget that dreadful event and Sauli will forever have scars, but the memory will never make them week, it will only give them something to look forward to and an ability to live life at the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @Psycho__Star (I follow back) ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comment's are always loved.


End file.
